


So Tight and Pliant

by knottedprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Somnophilia, Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: "Not even a big fat galra dick will keep me from my nine hours of beauty sleep. Do whatever you want, just don't wake me up"





	So Tight and Pliant

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/165925896827/kinktober-day-1-somnophilia-k-hnn-so-tight-and)
> 
> Note: I chose no archive warnings because the consensuality is completely open to interpretation. I wrote this intending it to be, as somnophilia is usually, heavy dubcon; but reading through it i realised it reads like Lance is completely on board with it.

 

 

"Not even a big fat galra dick will keep me from my nine hours of beauty sleep. Do whatever you want, just don't wake me up"

The words echo in Keith's mind as he glances at Lance snoring softly as he sleeps, lying on his stomach. Keith doesn't want to push the line, and he doesn't want to be a creep, but this is almost too perfect an opportunity to pass up. He imagines Lance's ass bare under his hands, imagines finally being able to do everything he's ever wanted to do to that ass, and his dick almost throbs.

Keith bites his lip, gripping himself, and glancing down again at Lance. Keith is already naked, and he strokes himself roughly a few times before making the decision.

He gets onto the bed on his knees, lifting Lance's hips up, and slips lance's pants down to reveal his smooth, round ass, before bunching the blanket underneath Lance's hips to support them.

Keith's breath catches guiltily when Lance shifts, making a small noise, but not waking up. Keith sits still, watching Lance settle for a few moments, before returning his attention to Lance's ass.

As much as he wants to just plunge right in and fuck Lance with all he has, he needs to make sure he doesn't hurt the boy; even omega human bodies aren't made to effortlessly take a galra cock like Keith's.

He spreads Lance's ass cheeks and leans in, licking over his hole. He licks him again, and Lance whimpers softly in his sleep before Keith smells a faint scent of the beginning of arousal.

He licks him again, and this time he can taste a hint of slick against his tongue, and he presses a thick finger into Lance, holding back a moan at how easily his finger slips in.

Keith spends a few moments fingering and licking Lance's ass, until he is completely wet and ready for Keith's knot. Keith sits back, looking over the sleeping boy, before sliding his dick between Lance's ass cheeks, grinding back and forth a few times.

Keith grunts softly at the friction, before pressing the head of his dick agaist the warm, wet hole, slowly pushing in. He can't hold back a moan at how hot and tight Lance is, and he hardly waits before starting to fuck into Lance, pushing his knot against Lance's rim on every thrust. It doesn't take much of Lance whimpering softly in his sleep, pliant underneath Keith, his ass tight and hot and wet, before Keith feels his orgasm approaching and his knot beginning to swell.

Against his own better judgement, Keith surges forwards, shoving his knot inside Lance, and he grinds jerkily inside of Lance as his orgasm hits him, moaning unabashedly as Lance's ass massages his knot, clenching and squeezing around him so perfectly. Keith's hips jerk and his tail swishes in pleasure as he empties his load deep inside Lance, who is somehow still asleep.

Keith carefully lies down, rolling Lance over, and curling around the still sleeping boy as he comes down from his orgasm, careful not to jostle his knot too much. Keith nestles his face in Lance's neck, inhaling the sweet, calming scent as his knot slowly recedes.

Once his knot has gone down, Keith fetches his discarded shirt from the floor, gently wiping the excess come from Lance's ass and thighs before slipping his pants back up over his ass, glancing at him one last time before leaving the room.

As the door clicks shut, Lance smiles softly to himself before rolling over into the warm spot where Keith was lying.


End file.
